


Touch Me Like You Mean It

by AWeekendInMay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom Michael, Dry Humping, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Oblivious Luke, Pining Michael, Sexual Tension, Shy Luke, Teasing, where luke licks michaels guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke licks Michael's guitar on stage and Michael loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Like You Mean It

Luke knew he had fucked up the minute he walked off the stage and saw Michael’s face. It had started off as just a game, they always fucked around with each other on stage. The crowd loved it, and the boys loved getting the crowd all riled up. The looks on the faces of the girls in the crowd when the guys did something even remotely sexual was always very entertaining.

Luke had been thinking about doing it since he looked over at Michael during a concert one night to see him lick his guitar. The crowd went crazy, some girls might have even fainted, and Luke was pretty sure he saw the girl in the front row in front of Michael make an orgasm face. And the next day, when a video of Michael’s tongue trailing up his guitar surfaces, Luke decided right then and there what he was going to do. 

So tonight, during the concert, he sauntered over to where Michael was standing, leaned down, and licked a quick swipe across his guitar, locking eyes with the black haired boy as he did so. Michael had smirked at him then, hearing the crowd of hormonal teen girls lose their shit. The cute little red head holding a “Muke af” sign a couple rows back looked like she was having a heart attack, and Michael chuckled. 

But Michael didn’t look so amused now. As Luke exited the stage he turned around to high five his mates in celebration for a great show. Ashton was pumped, muscles bulging and full of adrenaline, slapping Luke’s hand a little too hard. Calum smiled at him hugely, eyes crinkling at the edges as he denied the high five and pulled Luke into a hug instead. But Michael, usually dopey happy post concert Michael, looked furious. 

His green eyes bore into look, darkened to a moss colored shade that had Luke gulping. Luke turned and made a b-line for the dressing room, but Michael followed after him. He caught up to Luke three feet away from the dressing room door, grabbing Luke roughly by the shoulder and shoving him back into a little cubby hole where the wall dipped in, hiding them both from view. 

“You think you’re fucking funny, huh Hemmings?” Michael rasped, voice strained and husky from singing his heart out

“I-I was just joking around Mikey I swear. Like we always do.” Luke stuttered out, slightly intimidated by the way the shorter boy was looking up at him.

Michael was so close Luke could hear his teeth grinding together as he clenched his jaw. His eyes remained on Luke’s, gaze burning with anger. Luke could feel how close Michael was to him. Both of their sweat soaked t-shirts clinging to their bodies didn’t offer much of a barrier and Luke could feel the heat of Michael’s body seeping into his skin.

Luke brought his now shaking hands up, sliding them up Michael’s back, rubbing slowly in an attempt to calm Michael down. “I’m sorry Mikey, I didn’t mean it. I thought it would be funny, I didn’t mean it Mikey.”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut tightly and let out a slow breath through his nose. “Shut up Luke! You don’t even know do you? You don’t even fucking know.”

“Michael what are you tal...” Luke trailed off as Michael pressed closer to him, so close that their noses brushed together slightly. Luke could feel Michael’s breath wash over his face as Michael laughed harshly making Luke gulped. 

“You don’t even realize how hard you make this for me. You don’t even realize how hard you make me.”

Luke felt like his heart was failing inside his chest, pumping out a jerky staccato rhythm that left his body tingling. Or maybe the tingling was because of Michael’s filthy words.

“I-I uh I um.”

“Shut up Luke” Michael whispered, and then he kissed him. 

The kiss was slow and unsure at first, but when Luke fisted his hands into the back of Michael’s shirt, Michael surged forward to press their entire bodies even closer together, pressing his tongue into Luke’s mouth sloppily.

Michael swallowed Luke’s moan and canted his hips up so Luke could feel the impressive bulge Michael was sporting press into his thigh, dangerously close to his own hardening cock. Luke whimpered helplessly as Michael’s hands slid over his body, one fisting into Luke’s hair at the nape of his neck and the other sliding down to grip his hip.

The two boys were lost in each other, rutting against each other as their kiss grew more and more intense. They didn’t hear the sound of feet approaching them until Calum whistled loudly and Ashton made a faint gagging noise.

“Finally!” Calum rejoiced as Ashton faintly mumbled something about getting a fucking room that preferably wasn’t their tour bus.

Luke blushed several shades of red and Michael just smirked, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist, his fingers holding on to the hem of Luke’s dark blue Weezer cutoff.

As they lay in their bunks that night, Michael squished tightly into Luke’s bunk, Luke whispered against the skin of Michael’s neck “I really should have licked your guitar sooner.”

Michael chuckled softly as Calum groaned something about no fucking on the tour bus and Luke drifted to sleep to Ashton’s giggle.


End file.
